Soul Eater and a Ninja
by Theboblinator
Summary: What would happen if instead of there being three people and four weapons on Maka's team during the series, there were FOUR people and four weapons? And what would happen if this extra person had powers? Well for one, things would hopefully go smoother within the group. And Blair wouldn't always be going after Soul. OCxBlair (Re-Write: A Different Kind of Weapon)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Introducing: Shadow**

* * *

**Author's Note Part 1: Alright guys, so after letting this sit for a while, (much like my other HOTD stories) I've decided to look back through it and edit a few things. The main stuff will stay (OC x Blair, Weapon used by OC, and OC's "Powers".) But there is one thing that I changed, and that's the fact that I'm changing Shadow's real name from "John" to "Jack". Why? I'm not entirely sure. For some reason, I've started to like the name "Jack" more, so I'm changing most of my past character name's into that. (Also, make sure to let me know if I forgot to change the name from John to Jack at any points. I ****_hate_**** when that happens, and I make sure to try to fix it when it does.)**

**But, there's more to be read at the bottom. For now, I'm sure that you guys just want to get on with reading this. So, here it is. The edited version of "Soul Eater and a Ninja"!**

**(Oh, and for this first scene, when I refer to "Jack", it's Jack the Ripper, not Shadow.)**

* * *

**3****rd**** Person POV**

* * *

Jack raises a clawed hand, ready to slice open the woman in front of him. _Blood, power, delicious, soul._ The woman lets out a gasp as the clawed hand comes swinging down, only for it to be re-directed by a flying object that collides with the appendage, and instead hit the wall beside her. As Jack turns to look in the direction the object came from, the woman uses his distraction to run away to safety.

"That man Soul Eater, Shadow. His soul." Says the female of the trio standing atop the roof of a building. This was Maka, one of the students at the DWMA, or the Death Weapon Myster Academy.

"Yeah Maka, there's no doubt about it." The first male of the group continues, this was Soul, Maka's partner.

"That guy's soul is a kishen egg. It's pure evil. Not a drop of remorse or sanity left." Continues the second male figure, and last of the trio. This was Shadow, a friend of Maka and Soul. **(For his outfit, imagine a ninja-fied Assassins Creed outfit with the hood currently up.)**

"It's not human anymore." Shadow and Soul say in sync.

"Any soul that breaks from the path of humanity and becomes evil runs the risk of transforming into a kishen." Maka states. "In the name of Lord Death, this evil must be purged. Let's collect his damaged soul and end this." She continues.

"Just so we're clear Maka. This guy's turning himself into a weapon. He's the same as me that way." Says Soul as he stands up from his crouched position on the ledge of the roof. "'Course, I look a whole lot cooler in my human form than he does." He continues with a wide smirk, before letting his left arm turn into a scythe blade in a flash of white light.

"Amen to that." Shadow says as he too straightens from _his_ crouched position, his right hand going to the hilt of the katana sheathed at his left on his waist, and clicking it out of said sheath. "Becoming the weapon isn't the problem here though. The problem with this guy…" He trails off.

"Is his soul." Soul finishes, letting the rest of his body turn into the handle of the scythe, having a larger part at the top where a single red eye is positioned. Maka takes hold of the handle and begins to spin him around in a circle like you would a bo-staff.

"I know." She says, before finally resting him horizontally across her shoulders. "You, serial killer Jack the Ripper. Your murdering days are over." She tells him, looking up with defiance in her eyes. "Your soul is mine!" She exclaims. Jack responds by running towards the building that the trio is standing on, while Shadow slides his katana free of its sheath completely. "Weapon and Myster, two fighting as one. Let's do this Soul Eater. Shadow, back me up." Maka says. Shadow nods in response as Jack jumps up to the roof of the building, swiping at the two humans and one weapon. Shadow parries the strike with his katana and Maka with Soul as Jack flips over them, before finally landing behind them. The two of them swivel around to block another string of attacks from the possible kishen.

Maka then runs forwards, swinging Soul in multiple ways, trying to land a hit as Shadow helps her by swinging his own weapon at Jack, trying to re-direct him into her swings. Unfortunately for the trio, it doesn't work. Jack manages to backhand Shadow away, and then tries to swing at Maka as he turns to face her. He fails as she strafes out of the way, which causes Jack to slice into a chimney and take out a few chunks of the brickwork. At this point, Shadow's recovered, and returns to the fight, slicing at Jack with his katana, and making it so that the possible kishen is the one dodging to the side this time.

Unfortunately for Jack, this is exactly what Shadow wanted him to do, as he slices upwards with a kunai that he'd grabbed from his belt, and effectively blinds the serial killer in his right eye. The would-be kishen roars in pain from the wound as Shadow jumps out of the way from him as he swings wildly, trying to hit the cause of his partial blindness. "Now Maka!" Shadow exclaims, looking towards the scythe wielder. Maka nods in response to his announcement, before gripping Soul a bit tighter and running towards Jack. She uses Soul, and slices through the would-be kishen like a hot knife through butter. Jack roars out in pain, before his skin turns completely black. The blackness then swirls around, before imploding in on itself and revealing a red soul underneath.

Said soul floats down from the air onto the roof before Shadow, Maka, and a now-human Soul walk over to it. Soul bends down, picks it up with a hungry look in his eyes, licks his lips, and then eats said soul. Loudly chewing it before gulping it down and letting out a breath where an anime breath of smoke can be seen coming out of his mouth. "Maka, Shadow, thank you for a good meal." Soul thanks the two as he puts his hands together as if he were praying.

"No problem man. By the way, I'm pretty sure you guys are there now." Shadow replies with a smirk visible beneath his hood, before he puts down said hood and shows the world his Caucasian skin, cobalt eyes crinkled from his smile, and pure white hair, which was brighter than Soul's.

"Took us long enough. Shadow's right, that was number ninety-nine. Now we have all the kishen souls we need." Maka says as she places her hands on her hips and gives the two boys a smile.

"Only one thing left. Now I've got to eat the soul of a witch. Then I'll be one of Lord Death's weapons. You're looking at the next Death Scythe. I know, as if I wasn't cool enough already." Soul gloats, his ego _obviously_ dominant at the moment as him and Shadow jump down to ground level, a distance of three stories, while Maka opts to take the more sensible route and walk down the fire escape.

"Well anyways, we better report to Lord Death." Maka tells the two when she finally joins up with them on the ground. They stand in front of a window that shows the inside of the shop that they were fighting Jack on, and Maka breaths onto it, making the window fog up. "Just write in the Death Room's number." She says, holding a finger up to the fogged glass. "42-42-564, whenever you want to knock on Death's door." Maka chants the rhyme as she writes the numbers onto the fogged glass. Said glass ripples for a few seconds afterwards, as if it were water, before it glows white. "Hello? Lord Death are you there?" Maka asks when no one talks to them through the glowing glass. "Myster Maka reporting." She tries again, Lord Death appearing on the newly made "screen" after she says this, his white mask contrasting with his black body.

"Yeah, hello Myster Maka. How are you doing? How did it go?" He asks in his usual cheery voice. Making Shadow grin and lightly chuckle at the man's attitude. Lord Death's cheery tone always made him feel full of life and happy. Although with powers like _his_, it wasn't very surprising.

"I've just collected the ninety-ninth kishen soul. Now we just have one soul left and we'll be done." She tells him with a smile present on her face.

"Well done Maka. You're proving to be just as excellent a Myster as your mother was. And thank you for helping Maka and Soul with this assignment Jack." Death compliments the scythe Myster while thanking her friend, Maka laughs at the praise as she rubs the back of her neck at the praise, while Shadow, now known as Jack, bows.

"It was no trouble Lord Death." Jack tells him as he straightens up again. "Though I've gotta admit, it was a little awkward fighting someone with the same name as me…" He trails off while rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. Suddenly, another voice comes through the screen as someone besides Lord Death appears on it.

"Hey! Soul Eater!" Cartoon exclamation marks appear above the trio's heads before Maka gets an annoyed look, as well as a tick mark on her head, Soul looks at the screen indifferently, and Shadow rolls his eyes at the newest figure that shows up. "If you even think about laying a hand on my Maka, if you even touch her, as a Death Scythe, no… As her father, I will freaking kill you. You got that octopus head?" The man, now known as Maka's father, tells Soul. Said teen, as well as Shadow, roll their eyes at the man's words, though Shadow makes sure to do so without him noticing this time.

"Yes sir mister Death Scythe sir." Soul responds, sarcasm _oozing_ from his voice. Maka's father then turns to Shadow. "And _you-_" He's cut off as Shadow raises both his hands in mock surrender.

"Hey, you don't have to worry about me. I know not to upset the father of _any_ girl. Bad things happen to the guys who do. Whether they're as skilled as me or not. A father's wrath for his daughter, or a mother's wrath for her son, will never end well for the person that said wrath is aimed at." He placates Maka's father. He nods his head at Shadow, and then turns to look at his daughter with a kinder look on his face.

"Maka, your father loves you." He tells her with a slight smile. She just turns away with an annoyed face and huffs.

"Don't waste your breath. There's no way I'd _ever_ consider you my father." Maka tells him through gritted teeth.

"Gah!" Maka's father exclaims, turning stark white as lightning bolts rain down behind him and the sound of a church bell tolls. Shadow reacts to none of this since after living in Death City for a time, you got used to those kinds of things happening daily.

"Enough of that." Lord Death says as the small group can see Maka's dad sitting off near the exit to the Death Room with a dark and depressing aura covering him. "Let's set the family feud aside for the moment." Lord Death placates with them, before he then goes on to explain how a weapon can become one of his Death Scythes, even though they all knew. He also warned them to be careful when facing a witch, as Maka's father's sobs can be heard in the background, causing a large sweatdrop to roll down the back of Shadow and Jack's heads.

_Is that… A Maka doll in his hands? _They ask themselves in sync as Lord Death also tells them to be careful because if they fail, then all the other kishen souls that they'd collected beforehand would be confiscated. Once again confusing Shadow since they'd already been told this at the academy. Then again, they were all reminded practically every day, so maybe it was just a regular thing for Lord Death to do when Mysters reached this stage in their quest to create Death Scythes.

"Understood Lord Death." Maka tells him with a determined look.

"Yeah, we'll make a clean job of it. No worries." Soul tells him.

"And I'll be there to make sure that nothing goes wrong… Too badly." Shadow tells Lord Death, adding the last part since whenever a witch was involved, destruction usually followed.

"In that case, I'll see you three later." Lord Death tells them with a wave of one of his giant hands.

The last sound to go through the connection before its cut is Maka's father's last, "Makaaa!" sob. Causing the three teens, and Lord Death, to sweatdrop. Unknown to the trio, Lord Death reprimands him for it not a few seconds later.

* * *

Later that night, after asking around the town, the trio is standing outside a house that's shaped like a Jack-o-lantern with smoke coming out of the "stem". Shadow had thrown his hood up again to conceal his face, and the sound of care-free singing can be heard coming from inside. "This must be the house where the witch Blair lives." Maka tells the two boys.

"Yeah, pumpkin house? That's cool." Soul compliments as Shadow nods his head in agreement.

"If you guys want, I could scout out the house for a way to sneak in." He offers, already expecting the two different answers he's going to get.

"Yeah, but sneaking into a house isn't very manly. Why don't we just charge in there and storm the place?" Soul asks, Shadow subtly moving his head to the side in Maka's direction since he knows that she's going to give a counter argument. After the amount of times there were similar arguments, he'd gotten used to it.

"We can't." Maka tells him, proving Shadow right. "She's different from the others we've faced so far and-" Whatever Maka was about to say next is lost as Soul rushes towards the house.

"Let's go!" he cries out, grabbing onto Shadow's sleeve and pulling him along with him. "Banzai!" Soul exclaims as they crash through the window.

"Ahhh!" Shadow yells out as he's brought along for the ride, much to his surprise and displeasure.

"Naked lady!" Shadow hears Soul cry out in alarm as he's tossed to the far side of the room, his hood falling down in the process as he impacts the wall. Soul's cry is followed by a splash, and Shadow groans as he pushes himself up to his feet and turns to look in the direction that the splash sound came from. As soon as he does, he immediately lifts his arms to block his vision with a blush working its way into his cheeks because of the purple haired witch that was taking a bath at the time. Soul just happened to land in the bathtub the witch was using, and faceplant into her breasts.

"Hey, is something the matter? Is everything okay down there in the bubbles little boy?" She asks Soul. Seeing as Soul and Maka were sixteen, while this girl looked to be seventeen, the same age as Shadow, its easy seeing why she would call Soul a "little boy". That, and from the looks of things she was also taller than Soul, although slightly shorter than Shadow. If only by a few centimeters. Shadow immediately rushes over, the blush worsening as he puts down his arms and is able to see the situation, and pulls Soul out of the bath before he can see the witch as she was at the moment, and pass out like he normally does in these kinds of situations. He makes sure to pull his headband down in front of his eyes for good measure. Unfortunately, all of this proves to be for naught.

"You idiot! What were you thinking?!" Maka yells out as she comes charging in through the window and flying-kicks Soul across the room to where Shadow had landed when _he_ was pulled into the room with Soul. Maka then lands next to his splayed out body from the impact. "Sorry to interrupt, but we'll be taking your soul now." Maka tells the witch as Shadow shakes his head at what happened, and walks over to join them.

"I hope those two cute boys will be alright." The purplette says as she leans over the tub, the only thing that keeps her from chest being _completely_ revealed being the bubbles that cling to her breasts, and the fact that she still has her body from her stomach down still sitting in the tub.

Shadow blushes at what she says, and looks down at the ground. "Damn. If she wasn't a witch and she proved to be nice to actually _talk_ to…" He mutters to himself while Soul raises his headband, before recoiling with blood spurting out of his nose.

"Could you turn into scythe already?" Maka yells at Soul in annoyance, Shadow only slightly paying attention to his friends as he attempts to rid his mind of what the witch had just said to him.

"Working on it Maka." Soul groans out, before finally getting over the scene in front of him. "Alright witch lady, naked or not I'm still gonna eat your soul now." He tells her. She blinks at his sentence.

"Witch lady?" She mutters, but this goes unnoticed by the trio as Soul changes into a scythe in a flash of white light. "Oh wow! He really changed into a scythe!" The witch, Blair, exclaims in surprise.

"Oh he will be much more. Soul will be a Death Scythe, and I'll be a Myster who created one stronger than my dad." She says. Blair jumps out of the bath and changes into her apparent witch clothes in a golden flash in mid-air.

"I like it. Why don't you be a good little girl and give him to me? Along with that other handsome looking boy with you?" She asks. Maka's response is to get into a fighting stance while Shadow gets a grip on his katana, blushing the whole time at the flirting the witch was doing.

"You know if you weren't a witch, and you proved to be nice to talk to, then I just might've considered that offer." He tells her truthfully. At that, she narrows her eyes and holds out her hand, palm facing them.

"Pumpkin, pumpkin, pumpkin, Halloween Cannon!" She chants as a miniature, glowing Jack-o-lantern is launched at them. Maka and Shadows eyes widen, while Soul widens his only visible eye. Then the beam blows a hole into the side of Blair's house, launching the trio out and into the open air.

* * *

**The Next Day:**

* * *

"Damn that witch. How am I supposed to be cool if she's all naked and stuff?" Soul asks in annoyance as they walk back towards Blair's house to try and get her soul again.

"What do you expect Soul? We're men. It's only natural that we'd be thrown off our game around women. Although, like I said last night I'd probably take her up on her offer if she wasn't a witch, and she wasn't only flirtatious." Shadow says with a sigh, his hood down since the witch already saw his face the previous night, and he didn't have a reason to hide it anymore.

"Like Shadow said, you couldn't resist her. That is why we failed." Maka tells the two males. Soul scoffs at her when she says this.

"Maka, you're just jealous of her boobs." He tells her. At this, Maka gets a tick mark on her forehead. Shadow sighs, looks forwards, and stiffens as he pulls the two behind a tree before they can start arguing, poking his head out from behind it to look up the path.

"Look. There she is." He tells them, pointing to Blair walking down the path towards them.

"Well then what do we do now?" Soul asks him, not knowing that Blair had seen part of his white hair sticking out from behind the tree.

"I'm thinking about it." Shadow replies, before the two of them are suddenly pulled into a hug, their faces pressed into Blair's breasts.

"Oh, my cute boys!" She exclaims, causing the two of them to faint, Soul with his nose gushing out blood like the day before, while Shadow's face is a bright red.

* * *

**The Next… Next Day:**

* * *

"Listen up you two. This time I wrote down a decent plan on a piece of paper as to how we can defeat Blair." Maka tells the two boys walking beside her.

"And that helps us how?" Soul asks her. "We're not really going grocery shopping here. How's a piece of paper supposed to help us defeat a witch?" He asks. Maka gets a tick mark on her head at this.

"Fine! Then _you_ tell us what we need to do to defeat Blair!" Maka exclaims as Shadow pinches the bridge of his nose in exasperation, used to it, but still exasperated none-the-less.

"Who knows? I vote for brute force though." Soul replies. At this, Maka goes on a rant about how that's his answer to everything and that they need to work together to get through this. Unbeknownst to the trio, a certain witch was crouched behind them listening to the whole thing.

"Pumpkin… Pum-Pumkin…" Maka stops her ranting and the three teens turn to look nervously over their shoulders to see Blair crouched behind them. "Halloween Cannon!"

**_~Ka-Boom!~_**

* * *

**The Next, Next, Next Day: Third Round! Fight!**

* * *

Large pumpkin bombs are blasted towards the trio, with Soul in his scythe form, in the streets of Death City. They dodge out of the way of the projectiles and land a few feet away. A laugh is heard from above as Blair floats down on a giant jack-o-lantern. "You should just give up. You can't beat me girl." Blair tells Maka, before getting a mischievous smirk on her face as she turns to Shadow. "But you can." She purrs in a seductive voice. What she's implying when she says that makes Shadow turn red as a tomato.

"What are you doing you idiot?!" Soul yells at Maka.

"Shut up! Or are you just gonna beat her by getting another nosebleed?" Maka asks Soul in annoyance. "I swear, men are completely useless sometimes. You only ran into Blaire's house to begin with because you knew she was taking a bath didn't you. That's why you grabbed Shadow and not me." Maka accuses.

"Now you're just making false accusations." Soul tells her. "And would you mind telling me just _how_ women always come up with these wild accusations in the first place?!" Soul yells out incredulously as the handle of the scythe bends at odd angles to show _just_ how annoyed he is at the moment.

"Call it women's intuition." Maka huffs out. Soul sighs in annoyance and exasperation.

"I won't ever understand women." He grumbles out.

"Add your name to the list along with every other male on the planet Soul." Shadow tells him with an eye roll, his face still red from the previous statement given from the witch flying above them in the air.

"Hey there cute boys, is that mean old teammate of yours giving you two a hard time?" Blair asks the two as she floats slightly lower in the air, but still far enough above the trio that she's out of reach… At least to her knowledge. "Why don't you just forget about her and come be mine? I would never ever yell at you no matter what you did to me." She tells them, before smirking and getting a glint in her eyes. "Except in the bedroom." She tells them, making Shadow once again blush at the clear implications behind most of her statements.

"Hold on witch." Maka says. "I'm Soul's partner, not you. Okay? Our conversations don't concern you." She continues.

"Hm. Is that so?" Blair asks her. "Well, we'll just have to see about that girl." She continues, before flying higher up into the air and launching more pumpkin bombs from her sleeves at the trio. They dodge to the side and Blair responds by elongating her sleeves to act as whips. Shadow easily dodges to the side, as Maka jumps upwards and slices Blair's pumpkin in half, bur misses the witch herself.

"What the?" Maka breathes out in surprise, before Blair lands in front of her.

"Snapping Pumpkin!" She shouts out, launching multiple bombs in front of the girl that detonate in front of her. Maka is blown down the street by the consecutive explosions that go off and before she can recover, Blair uses her hat as a hand to throw Maka even further away. This time, Shadow is near enough to help her dodge the pumpkins that are thrown by Blair by grabbing Maka's wrist, and jumping onto the roof of a nearby building.

"What should we do now? None of my attacks are working." Maka tells them. When she doesn't get an answer, she looks at the two. "Soul? Shadow?" She asks. The two males in question glance at each other as they remember Blair's words from earlier, and then they share a smirk that Maka can't see. But the smirks disappear as the trio is forced to dodge another barrage of pumpkin bombs. Unfortunately, Maka's blasted to the side from the force behind the explosion, and starts to slide down the roof. Shadow stands by and watches as Soul stops her, and then nods to himself when Soul drops her into a garbage crate on the street below her. He continues to watch as Soul "breaks" his partnership with Maka, and then drops down to stand next to her. "Shadow?" She asks, almost desperately, after Soul tells her that Blair didn't have to use magic to get him to join her.

"Sorry Maka, but right now I don't care if she's a witch or not." He tells her as he walks over next to Blair. "I just hope that you're not all flirtatious and that you can actually have a nice conversation." He tells her with a slight glare. She waves her hand dismissively as she gives him a small smile.

"Oh, don't worry about that. I'm really nice to talk to as well." She replies in a happy tone before her eyes glint and she gives him another one of her mischievous smirks. "Of course, there won't be much talking anyways." She says with a purr. Shadow nods with a smirk of his own this time, nobody noticing how his eyes had gained a slightly harder look, before turning to look at Maka again. Said girl then goes on a rant with clenched fists about how all men are horrible and how she wishes they would all die.

"Hey Soul, you said women make wild assumptions without reasons right?" She asks him rhetorically. "Well then what reasons do men have for cheating?! Or maybe you could answer that Shadow!" She yells out. The two males smirk widely at her exclamation.

"How should we know what men think when they're cheating Maka?" Asks Shadow while lifting his arms and shrugging. The palms of his hands facing the sky as Soul changes his arm so that it's a scythe blade, which wraps around Blair ominously.

"Yeah, after all, cool men don't cheat on their teammates or friends." Soul tells her for the two of them as Blair takes in her situation. "Maka!" Soul yells out as Maka wipes the tears away and rushes towards his outstretched hand. Blair looks at Shadow with a slight pout.

"Sorry. But like I said before. If you weren't a witch, I probably would have considered it." He tells her apologetically while his eyes return to normal, not that anybody notices, as Soul completes his transformation and Maka slices Blair in two. The blackness that she becomes explodes outwards, showing the purple witch soul beneath. "Looks like you've got them all." Shadow tells them with a smirk. Maka nods in response.

"Yeah. Thank you Soul, Shadow." She says, the two of them nodding in acknowledgment.

"The end shape and form don't matter. It's only the soul that matters right? Nothing else." Soul tells her. Maka and Shadow nod in agreement.

"Once you eat that…" Maka trails off.

"That's right. I'll become a Death Scythe." Soul finishes, and then proceeds to eat said soul. The wind begins to whip around him as lightning strikes in the background. "The power!" Soul cries out. "I can feel the incredible power!" He continues as scythe blades start to appear and jut out all over his body… Until they all go away and it stops. "Or not."

"Huh?" Maka and Shadow ask as everything turns into a 2D drawing-like setting, and they turn white against a black background. The trio can't understand it, until a cat with Blair's hat on her head walks into the picture in front of them before meow-ing and scratching behind its ear.

"No way. Don't tell me you're really…" Maka trails off in surprise as the cat turns to look at them almost mockingly.

"I never said that I was a witch did I? You just made that assumption all on your own." The cat tells them as, in an explosion of pink smoke, she changes back into her human form. But her hat is off showing the trio her purple cat ears with white tips. "I'm just a cat with a _ridiculous_ amount of magic power. The shape and form don't matter. Right Soul?" She asks him, using his own words to mock him.

"So you're telling me I ate ninety-nine possible kishen souls and one cat soul? That just can't be right!" Soul exclaims in surprise and annoyance. Then Maka and Shadow remember Lord Death's words.

"Wait. So if you didn't get a witch soul… Then that means…" Shadow trails off as he realizes just _what_ it means.

"We failed!" Exclaims Maka as she grips her hair. Soul then grabs his bike that just _happened_ to be in a nearby alleyway and starts it up.

"Damn it! Damn it! Damn it!" He yells out as he and Maka start to drive away. Shadow just sighs and shakes his head, knowing that they're driving back to the DWMA to report back to Lord Death, even though he was most likely watching the entire confrontation through his mirror in the Death Room.

"_~Sigh~ _Oh well." Shadow sighs, getting ready to walk back to his home. Then he notices that Blair is standing next to him, staring at him with wide, innocent eyes. "Umm… Hi?" He asks, confused as to why she was still there. Blair smirks in response.

"So… What was that about you accepting my offer if I wasn't a witch?" She whispers as she puts a hand on his shoulder and leans in so that her breath tickles his left ear. Shadow swallows the sudden lump that forms in his throat as he tries to control his sudden raging hormones.

_Oh god. This is going to be a _long_ night._ Shadow thinks as Blaire stares at him with mischievous eyes and a smirk to match. The main problem for him was because of _Soul_, Blair's place had been blown up. So now, she didn't have a house, and needed a place to stay. Unfortunately for Shadow, Maka had just left with Soul, so Blair couldn't ask her. Which meant that left… Him.

* * *

**(****Updated Jan. 6, 2015:**

**Author's Note Part 2: Well, there it is guys, the first edited chapter of "Soul Eater and a Ninja". Not much to say down here besides the fact that I hope you like the edit so far, and that the new, third chapter should be out soon. I'm trying hard to follow my new year's resolution guys! And so far, it's going pretty well. *knocks on wood*.**

**But, for those of you who have reviewed, you'll get responses to those in the third chapter. But, thanks for taking the time out of your day to read this edit, and I hope to see you all next time!)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: That's The Kind of Man He Was**

* * *

**Author's Note Part 1: Well guys, here's the second edited chapter. Now, depending on when this comes out, you can either expect the third chapter to come out some time later today, or tomorrow. But, I hope that you guys are liking this so far, and I look forwards to seeing what you think about the next chapter. Anyways, you probably just want to get to reading this chapter, so here it is!**

* * *

**3****rd**** Person POV**

* * *

The church is silent at this time of night, not a soul disturbs the silence… Until a large man is sent crashing through the stained glass window with Maka and Soul, in scythe form, crouched on top of his stomach. They push off him, landing on the pew while at the same time pushing the man into the aisle of the church with extra force. "Evil priest Rasputin, your soul is mine!" Soul exclaims as the man pushes himself to his feet.

"You can try, but not even _bullets_ can harm me." The evil priest states with a smug smile, before his wrists and ankles are suddenly tied by ropes connected to kunai that are embedded into the ground around him, causing the evil priest to lose his smile.

"Who said anything about using bullets?" A familiar voice asks in the dark, causing Rasputin to turn and look over his shoulder and see Shadow standing there behind him, his arm stretched out and his hand open, signifying that _he_ was the one who threw the kunai. Before Rasputin can form a response, he's cut in half by Maka swinging Soul at his midsection.

"Yeah, I wouldn't want to waste time or ammunition anyways." Soul says as the top half of his body extends from his blade, fully clothed, and grabs the red soul left behind. "Now like I said, your soul is gonna be my dinner." He continues, eating said soul with loud chewing sounds before gulping it down. As Soul changes back into his human form, Shadow sighs.

"Well, looks like we can call it a night." He says as he lowers his hood with a smile, before grimaces and the smile turns into a frown as he sags. "I can only hope that Blair is asleep by now, but… I kind of doubt it." He tells the duo in front of him. When he says this, Soul looks at him like he's crazy. A almost any other man in Soul's position would agree with the weapon.

"What are you talking about man? I mean, if she was living with me…" Soul trails off with a wide smirk on his face, and a far away look in his eyes, not needing to finish the sentence about what would happen. Maka sees his look, and gets a tick mark on her head while grinding her teeth.

"Maka… Chop!" She cries out as she pulls a book out of _nowhere,_ and promptly bashes Soul over the head with it. "Stop being such a pervert Soul." She grumbles as smoke rises from the collision point.

"That aside…" Shadow begins as he sees blood spurt comically out of the book-shaped indent in Soul's head along with the smoke. "So far life's been good with her living at my place. But I swear, she wants to move this relationship _way_ too fast. I mean, I've told her that I'm fine with going on dates, which we've done, and the occasional kiss on the cheek. Heck, I'm pretty sure that we'll actually be _kissing_ soon. But I don't even want to _think_ about what she'll do when we get to _French_ kissing." Shadow says as his arms drop to his side and he stares at the ground with a dark, depressing aura hanging over his head.

"I still don't see why that's something to complain about." Soul grumbles from the ground, only to receive a kick to the stomach courtesy of Maka in response.

"Well," She begins as Soul starts to hack and cough from the kick. "At least there's _one_ gentleman in this group." She says, smiling as she closes her eyes to make it seem larger than it actually is. Shadow nods to her, before turning around and making his way to the large entrance doors of the church.

"If I don't show up at the academy tomorrow, expect that Blair handcuffed me to the bed or something so I would stay home. _I wouldn't be _that_ surprised if she did._" He mutters the last part as he waves at the duo over his shoulder, enticing a sigh from the blond haired Myster in response. Then, the church bell starts ringing. But it's not the normal type of ringing. It sounds more like an… Alarm.

* * *

Shadow wakes up to the sound of his alarm clock going off to signify that it's time to wake up. Breaking him out of the dream as he reaches out to shut it off. He slams the bedside table that the alarm is positioned on a few times, trying to find the source of the infernal noise, before he does so and successfully shuts off the blaring noise. Shadow's room wasn't that much. He had a queen size bed that was positioned in the far left corner of his room when you entered the doorway. On the left side of the bed, opposite the wall, there was a small bedside table that held his alarm clock, a lamp for late night reading, and it had a drawer to hold all his writing and drawing materials.

Across the room from his bed was a desk with another lamp, shelving, and a cushioned chair in front of it for him to sit in. The ceiling was a crisp white color, and it had a lazily spinning fan that doubled as a light source. The carpet was a rich black color, while the walls were a nice blue. Not too light, but not too dark either. Next to the desk was a polished wood dresser that held all of Shadow's regular clothes. There was a singular window that was on the right side of the far wall from the door. And said window almost always had the blinds closed. He also had a closet with the door next to his bed, holding some of his… Less than normal equipment.

Shadow yawns and stretches his arms out to the side as he continues to lie in his bed. _Well, guess Blair didn't handcuff 'em to the bed._ He thinks to himself, before he feels an extra weight on top of him. He freezes up when he realizes this, and slowly opens his right eye. Only for them both to fly open when he sees Blair lying on top of him with a smirk on her face. "Morning Jack. It's time to get up sleepyhead." She tells him with the familiar smirk that Shadow, whose real name was actually Jack, had grown accustomed to present on her face. After getting together, Jack had managed to talk Blair into getting clothes that didn't make her look like a witch to the townspeople. In their place, Blair now had a dark purple bikini top, with a black jacket over it. She also had shorts, and stockings covering her legs.

"B-B-Blair!" Jack stutters in surprise with wide eyes. He had long ago accepted the fact that because they were together, Blair wanted to sleep in the same bed as him. He found out the hard way that he would never win an argument of that kind with Blair. And by the hard way, that meant that Blair had just used the puppy dog face… Regardless of the fact that Blair was technically a cat.

"But… There's no hurt. Right?" She asks as she presses her breasts into his chest more, golden eyes slanted slightly at the clear implications of what that sentence meant. Jack tries his best to keep his male hormones under control, which was always hard to do around his new girlfriend, especially with her new dress attire, before he gently pushes her away by her shoulders as he sits up in the bed.

"C-come on Blair. I've told you before that I don't want to rush things." He tells her as he swings his legs out from under the covers and over the bedside, staying seated at the edge. Currently, he's wearing a plain white T-shirt, and black gym shorts. Blair pouts, before she decides to try and goad him more by breast-squeezing his left arm.

"Aw, come on." She tries again, before leaning in so her mouth is next to his ear. A trick she learned would make his will waver even more than it already did. "We both know you want to." She whispers in a seductive tone. John steels his nerves before turning, cupping her chin, and giving her a light peck on the cheek.

_~sigh~_ I've already told you that I'm not ready for that Blair." He tells her. "And besides, we've only been together a couple weeks. I don't think that's enough time together before we do something like _that_. But… Give it a few more weeks, and maybe." He tells her with a small smile. She pouts at this, but nods her head in acceptance.

"Alright, fine." She concedes with an upset voice. "But…" She trials off before leaning in towards him again. "Don't you think that after a couple weeks of us being together, you could at least _kiss_ me?" She asks him, her breath tickling his ear once again. When she pulls back, he's almost certain that his face is a bright red. And the glint in Blair's eyes definitely doesn't help how he's feeling. But what finally makes him snap is when Blair licks her lips seductively with that familiar glint in her eyes. Once that happens, he leans towards her, and seems to change his personality _completely_. Gone is the awkward teen with no romantic practice, and in his place is someone who is completely confident, and not worried to take risks. Just like how he is on his assignments with Maka and Soul whenever they need to collect a possible kishen soul. It was just like the last assignment he'd been on with the two when he'd pretended to switch to Blair's side, this being when they thought she was a witch, and his personalities had changed slightly.

"Well, I _suppose_ that since you've waited this long…" He trails off with a small smirk on his face. "You _do_ deserve a… _reward_." He tells her, bringing his lips to hers and closing his eyes. When this happens, she seems surprised that he actually went through with kissing her and stiffens, before she breaks out of her stupor a few moments later, closes her own eyes, and kisses him back. The kiss is soft, and loving, and after a few seconds, they break apart and stare into each other's eyes. After a few more seconds of silence, Blair moves so that she's straddling Jack's lap on the side of the bed. Both of them continue to stare at each other, before they lean in for another kiss. Except that this one lasts considerably longer than the first, and has more passion behind it. As it continues, Blair lightly pushes on Jack's shoulders with her hands so that he falls onto the bed as she lies on top of him. After another minute of kissing, she pulls back from the kiss and sits up. Looking down at him with a triumphant grin as they both pant from lack of breath.

"Now, was that really so hard?" She asks him in a teasing voice. He just shakes his head in response.

"No. And I don't know why the _hell_ I waited so long to do that." He tells her. She grins down at him, before she gains the familiar glint in her eyes, and leans down to stare him in the eyes with that same mischievous smirk from a minute beforehand.

"Well then, what are you waiting for now?" She purrs. Jack just smirks up at her.

"Absolutely nothing." He responds, sliding his right hand behind her head and pulling her down into another kiss. After a few seconds, Jack is surprised to feel something rubbing against his lips. His eyes snap open when he realizes it's her tongue to find her eyes glinting in mischief. After a few seconds of debating with himself, he opens his lips and allows her to enter. He's pleasantly surprised to find that her tongue seemed to change into the human kind, and not keep its sandpaper like texture. But he's quickly distracted by that observation as she deepens the kiss, and he begins to use his own tongue. When he does this, Blair moans into his mouth with pleasure, and he has to keep a hold on what little willpower he has left not to let his male hormones take over, and go further than just kissing her.

He's finally forced to break off the kiss due to a need for air, both their eyes glazed over from the experience, and when he does so a thin line of saliva trails between their tongues, before it breaks apart. As he looks up at Blair, he's forced to push her away and sit up before he sighs. "Alright Blair, I gotta get ready to go to the Academy." He tells her. She pouts at him when he says this.

"Aw, but you're not even a student. Why do you have to go?" Blair asks him. The reason for her being upset blatantly obvious after what they'd just done. Jack just sighs again in response.

"Because if I'm going to work with weapons and Mysters, then I'll have to understand the things that they do." He explains to her. Blair pouts, but nods in acceptance to his reasoning.

Alright…" She says, getting up and changing in a flash of light. As the light dies down, Blair is shown wearing a long white apron, and black panties. "But when you get back…" She starts, before leaning in for another searing kiss. "We're going to have some _alone time_ you and I." She tells him with a wink after she breaks it, before sauntering out of the room with a suggestive sway to her hips, and going off down the hall towards the kitchen to make the two of them some breakfast. Leaving a stunned Jack sitting on their bed with his imagination as to what she meant by "alone time".

_Guess I didn't have anything to fear about French kissing… Although, later… I just might._ He thinks to himself, before shrugging. _Eh, whatever. For one, I'll worry about it when it happens. For another… I guess it might not be _that_ bad. _He admits with a small smile, before he pushes himself up and follows after his girlfriend to eat something before he has to leave for the academy.

* * *

"So Maka, Shadow." Soul begins, the two other teens in question sitting on either side of him in their classroom at the DWMA.

"Quiet Soul." Shadow tells him, dressed in a white button up T-shirt that had the top button loose so that you could see the regular dark blue T-shirt underneath, black jeans held up by a black belt, and black shoes. **(Basically imagine Gray from Fairy Tail's outfit in the fourth episode when he first meets Lucy except that his jeans are black and not dark green.)**

"Can't you see we're reading?" Maka asks her weapon partner. Referring to the books that she and Shadow currently had out in front of them.

"I don't see what you two are so worked up about. I mean, they're only stupid books." Soul says. Not realizing that he had just signed a death wish. The two readers sitting on either side of him get tick marks on their foreheads, before calmly marking their page, and closing their respective books.

"Makaaa…" Maka begins quietly.

"Shadoooow…" Shadow does the same, just before…

"CHOP!" They both exclaim at the same time, Maka slamming her book into the top of Soul's head, making his jaw bounce on the desk in front of him, before Shadow hits the back of his head, sending him face-first right back into the same desk. Skull shaped smoke coming out of both the indents in his head.

"Was there something…" Shadow begins, his book open once again.

"You wanted to say?" Maka finishes the question, her book also opened.

"Yeah. It's about this rumor that's been going around." Soul begins, his face still smashed into the desk, though the indents having healed in a matter of seconds. "You know that one teacher we used to have? The one who died?" He asks them. "The one they found with the statue of liberty stuck in his brain." He elaborates.

"Oh, you mean Sid." Shadow answers. Before Sid had died, Shadow had really liked that teacher. He was a great role model, and well respected by everyone too.

"Oh yeah. The "Statue to the forehead" incident." Maka continues. "What about it?" She asks Soul.

"You haven't heard? They say there's this weird dude that's been going after people from the academy lately. I guess some kid in the next class over got pretty messed up. The point is, everyone who sees this dude, they all say the same thing." He tells them. While he was talking, the two listeners had continued to read their books, but when he gives them this piece of information, they finally look up and turn towards him. "_They all say that he was a zombie with a hole in the middle of his forehead!_" Soul exclaims as everything shakes and he grows larger with a tint of blue as lighting clashes in the background. This gains him a shriek from Maka, and a tick mark from Shadow.

_~Thunk!~_ Soul's head slams into the desk once again as a kunai is seen sticking out of the back of it after being re-directed around the classroom. "Did you really have to do that?" Soul groans out while his face is lying on the desk. Shadow decides not to answer as he takes the kunai and stashes it at his belt again.

"So your theory is that the zombie that's going around is Sid? Please, it's probably some story that someone made up to scare everyone for their own amusement." Maka replies, while on the other side of Soul, Shadow seems to actually ponder the idea. Then the door is opened and everyone in the class turns to see who it is.

"Alright kids quiet down. Class is about to start." When Shadow notices who their teacher for the day is going to be, he just rolls his eyes and stops paying attention to his surroundings, going back to reading his book. That is, until Maka's father claps his hands and announces that class is going to start. As Shadow closes his book and puts it back into his bag, Soul puts a foot on the desk and stands up with one of his fists raised at Death Scythe.

"Hey old man, what did you just right down there?!" He exclaims in anger. When Soul yells this at the red haired man, Shadow notices the attendance clipboard underneath Death Scythe's arm, and rolls his eyes.

_No doubt Soul insulted Death Scythe in some way, and the old man got back at him by writing down that he was either absent or tardy._ He thinks to himself. Then Death Scythe speaks up again.

"Oh, that reminds me. Maka, Shadow, Soul." He begins getting the trios attention.

"What is it now?" Soul asks in annoyance.

"Lord Death wants to see you three in the Death Room. So you're excused from class. Now, get going you three." He tells them, gesturing to the open door with the attendance clipboard. "Shoo, shoo." He 'shoo's' them.

"He wants to see us?" Maka and Soul ask in surprise while Shadow just shrugs, before jumping up and front flipping down to the ground. This gains multiple "whoa's" from the crowd, as well as a few sighs and swoons from the females present. Shadow just mentally shakes his head at them, wondering how they'll react once they realize that he already has a girlfriend.

"Professor Death Scythe." Shadow begins as Maka and Soul leave the room, himself stopping in the doorway and gaining Death Scythe's attention, as well as a small amount of surprise at the fact that Shadow had spoken to him formally. "Because we are excused, you'll have to put that down on the roll. I'm afraid that your revenge on Soul will have to be postponed." He continues, before walking out and closing the door behind him. The professor's annoyed grumbling being heard as he walks down the hallway towards the awaiting Maka and Soul.

* * *

"I wonder why Lord Death wants to see us." Maka says in wonder.

"Who knows?" Soul replies. As the trio continues to walk under the guillotines the lead towards the Death Room, Shadow stops under one in particular when he hears someone's breathe hitch.

**Up above:**

_Shit! Shadow's with them!_ Blackstar thinks to himself fearfully as he sees the trio pass under the guillotine that he was crouched on. Then he sees Shadow stop as the other two continue to walk. "Eep!" Blackstar gives off a small sound of surprise and fear, before he falls to the ground with a kunai sticking out of the back of his head after being re-directed there.

**Back on the ground:**

Maka and Soul stop walking and turn around when they hear the sound of something falling to the ground behind them to see Blackstar in a lump on the ground with a kunai sticking out of the back of his head, blood spurting out of it comically as the rest of his body twitches. Shadow just stands above the body with a blank look on his face as in a burst of golden light, the weapon that Blackstar had in his hands changes into his partner Tsubaki. "Oh Blackstar." She sighs, before turning around to face the others. "Hi there Jack." She greets him with a warm smile.

"Sensei." Shadow greets as he bows with his fist in his opposite palm.

"Sensei?!" Maka and Soul exclaim in surprise. Tsubaki just gives a sheepish smile in response to Shadow's formality.

"Oh Jack, I've already told you that you can just call me Tsubaki." Jack nods in response, before taking his kunai out of Blackstar's head, and then draping his limp body over his shoulder. The teen giving of a groan in response.

"What are you guys doing here? Were you called in to see Lord Death too?" Soul asks.

"Yes. But we're not entirely sure why." Tsubaki answers as the four of them walk up to the mirror in the middle of the Death Room, the fifth member still draped over Jack's shoulder.

"Here, I'll call him." Maka says, before chanting the same rhyme that she did when checking in with Lord Death after Jack the Ripper, and "writing" the numbers onto the mirror. "Lord Death? Are you there?" Maka asks as the mirror shines a bright white before changing to show Lord Death standing in a blue room with a spotlight shining on him.

"Yeah, yeah. Hi, hello, what's up? Thanks for coming." He thanks the group in front of him.

"Scythe Myster Maka reporting." Maka announces.

"Yeah, and Dark arm Myster Blackstar too." The teen in question states after getting off Jack's shoulder.

"And Tsubaki, I'm his partner." Tsubaki inserts.

"Well? What did you want with us?" Soul asks with his hands in his pockets.

"Shadow reporting as well Lord Death." Jack says, giving Lord Death his alias since he doubted they were just here to talk.

"Right. I have a little assignment for you guys to take on. Um… Jack, you can just go ahead and wait by the door. You'll be helping them, but you don't really need to hear all of this. These four can fill you in on the details afterwards." Lord Death tells him. Jack raises an eyebrow at this in confusion, but nods respectfully all the same, and starts walking towards the exit.

"Assignment?" He hears the others ask as he walks away.

"Some, "Extra Lessons"." Lord Death replies in a quiet voice, although Jack is still able to hear him.

_Ah, so _that's_ why I only need to be briefed on the assignment instead of be told the entire thing. Because I'm technically not a "student" here._ Jack thinks to himself with a slight smirk as he continues to walk towards the exit of the Death Room, hearing Maka and Soul complaining in the background before closing the door behind him.

* * *

**Location: Hook Cemetery**

* * *

Currently, the group of five is in a cemetery filled with hooks strung to dead trees. It's quiet, and the only sound that can be heard is the distant ringing of a church bell…

"Come on out! Nap time's over zombie!" Until Soul starts yelling that is.

"Hey Tsubaki, Shadow, this is Sid's grave isn't it?" Blackstar asks, looking at the grave in question with his weapon partner and fellow classmate. "You sure this is where we want to start looking? Don't zombies get up and move around a lot?" He asks.

"Might as well check this place first so that we can be sure he isn't here." Tsubaki tells him.

"I'm not gonna let myself get expelled over some walking dead-!" Soul continues to yell as he tirades around the cemetery.

"It looks like an ordinary tombstone to me." Blackstar continues.

"-I never even listened to your lessons, so there! Hahahahahahahahaha!" Soul goes on to crazily laugh at the end, and Tsubaki and Shadow turn to look over their shoulders at him.

"Soul looks a bit… disturbed." She comments.

"When is he _not_?" Shadow asks sarcastically, now dressed in the gear that he wears whenever he goes on assignments for Lord Death. _Man, I am _so_ happy right now that I called Blair before we left. The _last thing_ I need is for her to go searching for me thinking that I'm cheating on her or something._ He thinks to himself, referring to how he called home on his cellphone and told Blair about their mission. Needless to say that Blair was upset, but understood. _Although, with the deal I made with her… The "Alone time" she was talking about earlier is still gonna happen, just later._ He thinks, a blush making its way up to his cheeks, especially when he thinks about the "extra favors" that Blair had made him owe for making her wait longer to be alone with him.

"What's up with Maka? She seems kind of down." Blackstar says, making the other two turn to look at the Scythe Myster lying against one of the dead trees littering the graveyard. Shadow and Tsubaki just turn to face the Dark Arms Myster with deadpan faces.

"I think I would be as well if I were in her shoes at the moment." Shadow tells him, the blush going away as he gets back to the task at hand.

"Yeah, I mean, aren't you at least a _little_ worried about all this Blackstar?" Tsubaki asks. The only response that she gets is a cartoon question mark that appears over Blackstar's head.

"Where the hell are you hiding?!" Soul yells out, before Blackstar joins in on his little tirade around the graveyard.

"Okay, I think you can stop now." Tsubaki says with wide eyes.

"Good luck with that Tsubaki. Those two are like the complete opposite of Natsu and Gray from Fairy Tail. Always friends, hardly ever rivals. Although, Blackstar does seem a lot like Natsu, what with how he jumps into things without really thinking about it." Shadow says while looking up at the sky and pinching the bridge of his nose. Until him and Maka suddenly stiffen up at the sudden soul wave that resonates through the air that is. A second later, a blue-tinted hand breaks through the ground, and grabs onto Maka's ankle. The girl is then lifted even higher as the rest of the body attached to the hand breaks through the ground. The culprit is none other than the zombified Sid they'd been looking for.

"Maka!" Soul shouts as he sees his partner held by the zombie teacher.

"Are you scared girl?" Sid asks, brandishing a stick that's been filed down to act as a dagger. Maka just glares at him in response. "I think you are." Sid continues as he brings the dagger forwards. But before he can get it to Maka, Soul comes spinning towards them in scythe form, and causes Sid to jump back while releasing Maka in the process.

"That's what Sid's become?" Maka asks.

"Guess so." Soul responds.

"Maka. Soul. Blackstar. Tsubaki. Shadow… Good morning. Good afternoon. Goodnight… How have you been and all that?" Sid asks as he rips his tombstone from the ground and holds it like a battering ram.

"Oh, you know, hearing rumors about you attacking students, being sent on an assignment to find you, you know the usual." Shadow says with a shrug, getting into a slightly defensive stance just in case Sid decided to attack him.

"That's good. After all, I've always tried to remember my manners. That's the kind of man I was." Sid tells them.

"Tsubaki, let's get ready to end this guy." Blackstar says.

"Right." Tsubaki responds, changing into one of her weapon forms, while shadow finally unsheathes his katana slightly.

"Tell me Sid. Why are you doing this?" Maka asks as she grabs a hold of Soul and spins him around.

"Ding-Dong-Dong-Ding. Being a zombie's amazing. There are so many more things I can get away with now." Sid responds as the two Mysters and Ninja get ready for anything that the zombie might try. "Class is in session. I always was a man to start class right on the bell. Punctuality is important." Sid tells them.

"This'll be fun. I get to teach you a lesson now teacher." Blackstar comments, getting into position to defend or attack. "And since it's coming from me, you know it'll be a big one." He continues. As he does so, Shadow slides his katana free completely, and aims the tip at his formerly-favorite teacher. Even as a zombie, he was still respected by Shadow, but he could tell that by becoming one, it had changed his way of thinking ever so slightly.

"We don't wanna be expelled, so we'll take your extra lesson." Soul says from the blade of his scythe. "But I gotta say, I don't know what we're gonna learn from a decaying piece of flesh." He continues.

"If you become a zombie, then death no longer looms over you. You can escape from fear and be free." Sid tells them. Shadow just narrows his eyes at this.

"That's wrong and you know it." Maka argues. "You were never the type of man who would say that."

"You'll understand when you're _dead_!" Sid exclaims as he jumps towards the Scythe Myster, swinging his tombstone to take her head off. But before he can reach her, the chain from Tsubaki's weapon form wraps around it and stops it in place.

"Blackstar!" Maka shouts out in surprise.

"There'll be no need to thank me for the lesson. It's on the house." Blackstar quips, still holding Sid in place.

"I never was the kind of man…" Sid begins, swinging his tombstone and bringing Blackstar towards him. "To hold back!" He exclaims, following the direction of the tombstone, and swinging it in a circle to hit Blackstar's back. The Dark Arms Myster follows with the hit, and flips so that he lands on his feet next to Maka. "I'd recommend you just give up. You one star Mysters don't have a chance of beating me." Sid tells them, just before the blade of a katana is seen sticking out of his chest where his heart would be.

"Well then, I guess it's a good thing that I'm not a one star Myster. Isn't it?" Shadow asks from his place behind the zombie, before bringing the katana slicing down from Sid's chest to his right hip, and then jumping backwards out of the range of the former-teacher's tombstone.

"Attacking while your enemies back is turned. Quite the smart move for a ninja Shadow. But…" Sid begins, before swinging around and throwing the tombstone at him. The ninja dodges out of the way, but doesn't expect for Sid to run with it and punch him in the gut when he does so. "Not very effective against a zombie!" Sid continues, before Shadow is sent flying back by the force of the punch, coughing up spit and blood when he lands slams against the trunk of a tree.

"Shit! Shadow!" Soul exclaims as Sid picks up his tombstone from the ninja's previous spot.

"Now then kids…" Sid begins, turning around to face the Mysters and weapons once again. "It's time for second period. Ding-Dong-Dong-Ding." He announces, readying his tombstone once again as the wound that Shadow had given him begins to bleed slightly, but heal slowly as well. "Oh yeah I forgot to mention. When this lesson is over, you're all gonna die." He tells them.

"Then I guess we'll be skipping class today. Think I'll go home and take a nice hot bath." Maka quips with a glare, before rushing forwards and bringing Soul down in a slash. Only for it to be blocked by Sid.

"What's wrong? Why aren't you working together? You have to establish a connection between the souls of weapon and Myster." Sid tells them after pushing them back as Blackstar comes dive bombing from above.

"You're giving advice to the enemy?!" Blackstar exclaims in surprise, while in the process giving away his position.

"I've always been an enthusiastic educator!" The zombie yells out as he swings his tombstone around, successfully hitting Blackstar's foot and sending him flying away. "That's the kind of man I was. And now I'll teach you how to die!" He shouts out, getting wide eyes from Blackstar. "The living dead!" Sid shouts out, bringing his tombstone down on Blackstar and bringing them both to the ground, sending a cross of flames up into the sky, and filling the surrounding area with smoke.

"Blackstar!" Maka shouts out in alarm.

"Ding-Dong-Dong-Ding. Looks like class is over. Ready to die yet girl?" Sid asks Maka. "Well what do you say? Aren't you afraid of dying? If you become a zombie, then you'll be free of that fear forever." Sid tries.

"Ugh, my head is killing me." Blackstar's voice rings out, the Dark Arms Myster in question rising from the ground with blood trickling down his forehead. "You're preaching is giving me a damn headache old man. I'm not listening to any lesson of yours. It doesn't matter what you say. Who's going to listen to a rotting corpse like you, as long as there's a big star like me around?!" Blackstar yells out, sending Tsubaki's chain towards the undead teacher. "Being a three star Myster doesn't matter!" He continues as the zombie dodges the two chains that whip past him, only to leave him open to a kick from the Dark Arms Myster. "Because I am, Blackstar!" He shouts out, only for Sid to be sent skidding back a few feet, before leaping out of Blackstar's range.

"Damn Blackstar, I have to say that near the beginning there, I thought that you had something going." Shadow says, appearing in the air behind Sid, before hitting the zombie in the small of his back with the hilt of his katana. Successfully causing him to stop in mid-air. "But then you lost me when you started boasting about yourself." Shadow continues with a smirk, before front flipping in the air with his right leg extended, and giving an Axe kick to Sid's head. Sending the zombie hurtling down to the ground in front of Maka.

"People need fear in their lives! It's how we learn to live with it!" Maka shouts out as Sid turns to face her, just before sending a kick to his face. The blow causes him to lose a grip on his tombstone, and go flying back a little. When Sid lands, Maka tightens her grip on Soul, before the two of them begin to speak in hushed voices. Once they stop, Maka spins Soul in a circle above her head, before bringing him down so that his blade is pointing to the sky. "Let's go! Soul Resonance!" She exclaims with Soul, before Soul's blade begins to glow a bright blue. "The legendary super skill of the Scythe Myster. Witch Hunter!" She exclaims, swinging Soul towards Sid, only to slip on the muddy ground and send it towards Blackstar instead. Luckily, the Dark Arms Myster manages to dodge out of the way in time, before glaring at her.

"Are you trying to kill us?! Come on Maka!" Blackstar yells out in annoyance.

"Nice! This is all your fault! Do it right idiot!" Maka yells at Soul while Shadow and Sid watch the two with sweatdrops, standing next to one another, but practically ignoring each other to instead watch the scene in front of them.

"What?! You've got to be kidding me! Why is this my fault?! You're the idiot here! Getting mad at me for nothing! Die!" He yells out. As the two continue to bicker, Sid watches with wide eyes.

"That was incredible power." He comments.

"As expected from Maka." Shadow agrees, before suddenly swinging his katana in an attempt to take off Sid's arm while the zombie was distracted. Unfortunately, said zombie saw this coming, and digs into the ground. "Damn. Guess he wasn't a three star Myster for nothing" Shadow curses, just before Sid comes tunneling up behind Maka. As he tries to attack her, Blackstar gets in his way, and blocks the attack. After he does so, Sid digs back into the ground. As Maka and Blackstar continue to stand in place, Blackstar comments on how Sid is using the first assassin rule, and how he's going to use the second. Just before the graveyard is covered in a chain star.

"Trapstar." Blackstar announces. As everyone waits with baited breath, Shadow keeps his gaze locked on Maka and Soul. Knowing that they won't know what to do when Blackstar activates the Trapstar. Suddenly, the earth breaks apart as Sid comes up through it wielding the sharpened stick from earlier. "Trapstar activate!" Blackstar announces. Once he does so, Shadow runs through the chains, dodging past all of them as they start to twist and close in on one another in the air, and grabs Maka by the waist as she holds Soul.

"What the?! Shadow?!" She shouts out in surprise as he lands outside the range of Blackstar's trap.

"I think that it's about time to send you back to the grave." Blackstar quips. "You really stink." He tells the zombie as all the chains wrap around him. Once that's done, Shadow puts Maka and Soul back on the ground.

"You're welcome." He comments, before turning to Blackstar. "Next time, make sure to warn them. If I wasn't here, it's likely they would have been caught in the trap as well." He tells the Dark Arms Myster with a slight glare.

"Yeah, yeah. What's important is that we got Sid. Now, we just need to find the guy that made him a zombie." Blackstar says with a wave of his hand. Shadow rolls his eyes at this, but nods all the same. Then the group turns to Sid.

"Well Sid?" Shadow asks. Sid just glares up at them with defiance in his eyes.

"I'm not one to go spilling secrets. That's not the kind of man I was." He tells them. Shadow shrugs before pulling out a kunai.

"So be it." He says, walking towards the zombie as he spins the kunai on his finger. "Gotta say though, even though you're a zombie… You can still feel pain. So…" He trails off as his eyes harden, and he stops twirling the kunai, instead holding it in a reverse grip. "Sorry in advance."

* * *

**Location: The Death Room**

* * *

Currently in the Death Room, Death and his son Death the Kid are having a conversation about what has just transpired, while Kid's weapons Liz and Patty continue to stare at the mirror that was used to watch the battle. "You saw him, right Patty?" Liz asks quietly, Patty nodding in response to her sister's question.

"Yup, Shadow was with them." She tells her sister in her usual perky voice.

"It's been a while. The last time we saw him was on our second to last "job"." Liz says, referring to the time when they'd been classic thugs on the streets, before Kid had seen them robbing a warehouse and offered them a job as his weapons.

"Do you think we'll see him in person some point soon?" Patty asks, getting a shrug from Liz in response.

"Who knows?" She asks, but continues to stare at the mirror all the same. Thinking about the different times that she and her sister had run-ins with the ninja during their time on the streets.

* * *

**Author's Note Part 2: Alright, I'll admit that I wasn't really expecting for so many people to PM me about updating this. I expected maybe one or two people. Instead, I got quite a few. So, for all of you who were waiting for it, here's the next chapter in "Soul Eater and a Ninja".**

**A few things about this story, as well as my others. Note that because I am now back in school, updates are going to take longer to get out. So, for those of you who loved the times when I would update stories every two to three days, well… Let's just say it's going to be a while before that happens again.**

**But, let's focus on one main thing that was talked about in this chapter. Blair and Shadow's (Jack's) relationship. Since there were two other episodes that happened before this one in the actual anime, I decided that a couple weeks would have passed by over those two episodes. So, Blair and Shadow have been together for two weeks. Now, because it's been two weeks and they're only just now kissing, they have not moved further than that yet. And as for Limes and Lemons in this fanfiction… Well, Limes are a definite with how Shadow is paired with ****_Blair_****. But Lemons… Well, you'll probably be able to tell if this fanfiction goes from T rating to M. In that case, I've either upped the amount of blood and gore, added Lemons, or both.**

**Another thing about Blair. Yes, I changed her outfit earlier than the anime. Why? Because to me she looks better that way, and since this is a fanfiction… I can do whatever the hell I want with it. But if you don't like that, just imagine her with her witch outfit until the episode that she actually changes it. (Unless I add more scenes later that have specific uses for her outfit. In which case… Deal with it.)**

**Responses to Reviews:**

**ForteOfTheBallad98:**

Thanks! I'll try my best to make sure that Shadow isn't OP, and if he is, then I'll try to make the enemies a little tougher so that he doesn't completely demolish them. And as shown with Blair and Shadow near the beginning of this chapter… Well, Heh, yeah. This will most likely be a common thing with how forwards Blair is.

**Keller75863548274483:**

You know, that's a great idea. The only problem is that by the time that you wrote down that suggestion, I already had most of this chapter done, and didn't want to go back almost halfway just to fit it in. But, I made a slight reference that I hope will at least satisfy you regarding Natsu and Gray, and Blackstar and Soul respectively.

**That's all for the reviews, but I look forwards to more. Know that I want to hear what you guys think about the story! Do you like it? Have suggestions? Complaints? I want your feedback! However, flames will be used to roast marshmallows with the Mysters and Weapons of this story.**

**Anyways, for those of you who have commented, favorite, and/or followed this story, I'd just like to thank you all. And for those of you who have read this far into it, thanks for taking the time out of your day to read this, and see you all next time!**

**(****Updated Jan. 6, 2015:**

**Alright, so yes people, not much has changed besides a few mistakes, and the addition of a little bit more detail, as well as changing a few details. Now, I'm sure that you all want to get to reading chapter 3, but I'm sorry to say that it will not be posted until at least tomorrow. Why? Because I need to go to bed cause I have to go to school tomorrow! Eleventh grade is a pain in the ass! I gave to get up at just before six, get ready, eat, go to school, and then I have different times that I get out! Monday/Friday: 2:20, Tuesday/Thursday: 2:35, and Wednesday: 2:55! I mean, what the hell?! So, because of this, I will be getting out at 2:55 tomorrow, and then have to work on homework before I can even ****_start_**** on chapter three!**

**But, enough of my ranting. I hope that you all enjoyed these two updated chapters, and I hope that you go on to enjoy the next chapter, as well as the ones that follow! (I'm hoping to add more Jack x Blair fluff next chapter, so for those of you who like that, then make sure you read the next chapter!) Anyways, thanks for taking the time out of your day to read this, and I'll see you all next time!)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Enter Professor Stein**

* * *

**Author's Note Part 1: Well here's the third chapter. Sorry it's been a while since a new chapter's been added, but I've been focusing on the newer stories that I've been writing. However, I'm now able to refocus on this one and the other stories that have been sitting since my New Year's resolution is to try and focus on them all, and not just two or three at a time.**

**Beside that though, this chapter introduces Stein, and includes some more Jack x Blair fluff! So for those of you who like fight scenes, then you're in luck. For those of you who like scenes involving Blair and Jack and fluffiness, then you're also in luck. And for those of you who like both, well, 'nuff said. But, I have a feeling that you guys just want to get to reading the new chapter. So, here you go!**

* * *

**3****rd**** Person POV**

* * *

The group of students stand in front of a blue building with multiple stitch designs. Sid can be seen sitting a few feet away, wrapped up in a chain to keep him from going anywhere. "So, this is where we'll find Stein." Soul comments, looking at the front door with everyone else. "Let's hurry and finish this guy off, I'm ready for these lessons to be over." He continues, making Shadow smirk. Currently, he had his hood up, and was twirling a kunai between his fingers.

"Aw, come on Soul. They aren't _that_ bad." He says.

"That's easy for you to say! You don't have to take them!" Soul exclaims, making Shadow's smirk widen.

"No, but I'm still here with you guys. Aren't I?" He asks, the only response he gets being Soul's undistinguishable grumbling, before he finally speaks up.

"He even put zig-zag stitches on his laboratory." He says, as if trying to put off the previous conversation like it didn't happen. Suddenly, he hears quiet mechanical sounds, and looks down to find a small robot mouse sniffing around in front of him. He just narrows his eyes, while Maka looks at the building they're standing in front of.

"Interesting architecture. Wonder what kind of guy this Stein is." She comments, making Shadow nod in agreement as he looks at the trees surrounding the place. For some reason, all the branches on the trees ended in arrow tips. And no greenery grew on them. Suddenly, they all hear the sound of rattling come from inside, and turn to look at the closed doors as one swings open.

"Something's comin' out of there." Soul says, everyone silently agreeing as the rattling starts to get louder. A few seconds later, a shape can be seen coming towards them, before it can be distinguished as a man rolling towards them on a chair with his back facing them. Suddenly, one of the wheels catches the small amount of floor that was placed beneath the door, and falls onto his back with a startled yell. Everyone stares in slight confusion as he gets up, stands the chair back up, and pats his back.

"Damn it. Still doesn't feel quite right." He comments, turning to that everyone can see the giant screw in his head that he's turning, and the large, circular glasses he wears. Like his house, he has multiple stitches in his clothes, as well as his skin. "Hmmm… Maybe that'll take care of it." He says when he stops turning the screw, before he stands up and grabs the back of the chair. "Okay! I'm gonna try that again." He says as he walks back into the building, leaving the teens confused.

"Um, shouldn't someone stop him?" Soul asks the rest of them.

"But, we just met him. Isn't that rude?" Maka asks him.

"I'd like to see what happens next." Blackstar says in curiosity with his arms crossed.

"Yeah, so would I." Tsubaki agrees.

"Ten bucks says the exact same thing happens." Shadow tells Blackstar, the dark arms Meister taking the bet. Needless to say, not a minute later, the exact same thing happens. When it does, Blackstar grudgingly hands over the ten dollars, while everyone in the group thinks the same thing.

_Is this guy for real?_ As they continue to look at the man lying on his back on the ground, he just stares at them with a cigarette sticking out of his mouth.

"Was there something you kids needed me for?" He asks them, making them all snap out of their surprised and confused states.

"Yeah, if you're really doctor Stein." Soul tells him.

"You did this! You're the one who turned Sid into a zombie." Maka adds as Stein gets up once again, standing his chair on its wheels before sitting down on it backwards in order to rest his arms on the back while facing them.

"Oh. So that's it." Stein says in a bored tone. "I'm guessing you guys are all students from the academy." He continues.

"Why did you do this? Revenge? A grudge?" Maka asks him.

"No, nothing like that." Stein tell her, lifting his right arm off the chair. "Experimentation and observation. That's all a true scientist cares about. And, I am a scientist." He tells them as he places his arm back on the chair, the moonlight reflecting off his round glasses giving him an eerie look. "Everything in the world is a test subject. Of course that includes myself." He says, lifting his head so that the moonlight no longer reflects off his glasses, and the group can see him staring at them. Maka is slightly unnerved by the stare, and moves over to stand next to Soul.

"Hey do you feel that Soul?" She asks him. "I think something strange is happening." She continues, Shadow narrowing his eyes as he looks between his two friends and Stein.

"Huh? Like what?" Soul asks his partner. Instead of getting an answer from Maka, Stein starts to speak again.

"Your soul wavelengths aren't very stable. What's more is that they're quite different from one another." He says, describing both Maka and Soul's souls. Shadow, Soul and Maka all realize what he means right away.

"What the hell. You mean you can see the soul of someone who's still alive. In that case you must be a Meister." He says, before Maka speaks up.

"He was able to read the character of the souls too. Only the best Meisters can do that." She says, the moonlight once again reflecting off the doctor's glasses as he gives them a smile and chuckle that makes him even more eerie.

"So what? Maka you can see souls like that too right?" Soul asks the girl, making her look at him in slight surprise.

"Oh, of course I can." She says with a slight tremor in her voice, making Shadow resist the urge to roll his eyes.

"Your soul seems confused by that last statement. How cute." Stein says from his place sitting on his chair, making Maka cross her arms in front of her chest.

"Quite it! Stop looking at my soul you creep!" She exclaims while Shadow looks up at a shape standing on Stein's roof, and rolls his eyes at what's sure to come. And he's proven right by the voice that starts yelling a few seconds later.

"Shut up doctor man! No one want to hear you talk anymore." Blackstar says from on top of Stein's roof.

"Got that right. Conversation was going south anyways." Shadow mutters to himself as Blackstar jumps down to the ground.

"Far as I'm concerned, the only soul worth looking at is mine." He says when he lands, getting a round of laughter from Stein.

"Yours is an interesting one." He tells Blackstar, going on to explain his just as he did with Maka and Soul. "It must be quite difficult to find a partner with a soul compatible with your own isn't it?" He asks, turning away from Blackstar to twist the screw in his head.

"No more talking." Blackstar says with seriousness, before he pushes off the ground and rushes the doctor. He attempts to kick Stein, but the doctor just blocks it each time with his forearm, before twisting in his chair in order to punch Blackstar in the face, sending the dark arms Meister flying with a grunt.

"Blackstar!" Tsubaki cries out, making Stein turn to look at her.

"Hm? Ah yes I see it now. You must be the wild one's partner. You're always willing to compromise and possess an extremely accepting nature. It makes sense that you're the one who's able to cooperate with his soul's wavelength." He tells her, before turning to look at Shadow, who is currently glaring at him. "Hm, interesting. You've taken precautions to hide your soul wavelength from others. That may prove to be a problem…" Stein trails off, before messing with the screw in his head once again. "But, now that I've collected all the essential data I need from the rest of you, I think we're ready to begin the experiment." He tells them with a smile that would usually give comfort to others, but does nothing of the sort with what he says while wearing it.

"Maka." Soul says, getting a nod from his partner.

"Yeah, I know." She replies as Soul changes into his scythe form and she grabs the handle, turning to look at Shadow as he unsheathes his katana. "Help me out here." She tells him, getting a nod from the ninja in response.

"You got it." He replies, holding his katana in one hand, and pointing it at Stein. "Something tells me this is going to be a long night." He says, before the two of them rush forwards. Shadow closes in first, and attempts to behead Stein, only for the doctor to move his chair to dodge him, and then move it again to dodge a swipe from Maka. The scythe Meister follows quickly after him as he moves his chair from the "porch" of his house, onto the "yard". She continues to slash at him, but missing every time.

"You must be scythe Meister Maka." Stein says as he twists in his chair, and kicks her back, sending her stumbling while he shoots back and hits Blackstar as he stands up from the punch he received a minute ago.

"Ow, my face!" The dark arms Meister shouts as he falls back to the ground, holding his face in pain.

"Hmmm, let's see, scythe Meister Maka… Something's familiar about that name." Stein seems to be trying to think about why as he twists his screw. "If I could just put my finger on it…" He trails off in thought before he stops and slams his closed fist into his open palm. "Ah! Your mother was a Meister and you're Spirit's little daughter aren't you?" He asks, pointing at Maka with realization on his face.

"Who's Spirit?" Soul asks Maka.

"That's what my father was called before he became a Death Scythe." She replies, using Soul as a stand to help her push herself to her feet as Shadow watches from afar. Not wanting to get in the way since this might be a chance to find out more about Stein. "But I want to know how _you_ knew about that." She says, looking at Stein with confusion and slight anger.

"I can still remember even now…" Stein starts, seemingly reminiscing as Blackstar continues to be in pain behind him. "He looked so peaceful when he slept." Stein comments, making Shadow share a confused and nervous glance with Maka. "Ah, so. You are indeed Spirit's darling daughter. And the daughter of the woman who ended my greatest experiment." He continues as the end of his cigarette flares. "I wonder what kind of subject you'd make." He comments idly, making Shadow grip his katana even tighter and step towards them as if to protect Maka if anything happened.

_There's no way in _hell_ this creep is going to do anything like that to her._ He thinks to himself, before the doctor pushes off the ground in his chair, and speeds towards them.

"It's just a tap, we can block it." Soul tells Maka, getting a nod from the scythe Meister.

"Okay." She replies, before pushing Soul towards Stein as he sends a punch their way. Shadow notices the familiar hand stance that Stein is using, and his eyes widen. However, he's too late to warn Maka, and her and Soul are sent sprawling from the attack. "What… What did he…?" Maka doesn't finish her sentence, but it's obvious what she's trying to ask, and Soul asks the same thing.

"What the hell did he do to me?" He asks, staring at the doctor with his one wide eye, yellow sparks dancing across Stein's fingers. Meanwhile, Shadow grips his katana even tighter, and grits his teeth.

_Damn it. This guy can use his own soul wavelength as a weapon. This makes our job just that much harder now._ He thinks in annoyance as Stein stands up, and pushes the chair off to the side as he twists his screw.

"Let's see here… How should I begin my experiment?" Stein asks, holding up his fingers and pressing them together as if they were scissors. Shadow watches from the side, and can see Maka's nervousness. It only gets worse when she runs towards the doctor with a battle cry, spinning Soul as she gets ready to slash at him again. Unfortunately, Stein simply deflects the hit once again, sending Soul flying, and making Maka fall to the ground. However, before she can fall all the way, Stein grabs her hair, before marking her stomach with a grid with a marker, and then pulls on her hair. "Let's see if I can change your smooth skin into sand paper." He says, making Shadow's eyes widen, before another voice cries out.

"You're about to need a new pair of glasses bastard. How could you have already forgotten that I'm here?!" Blackstar yells as he runs towards the doctor.

"Easily." Stein replies, only for Blackstar to jump towards him.

"You're not the only one who can use soul wavelengths to attack without a weapon!" He cries as he descends towards Stein, the doctor's eyes widening when Blackstar announces this.

"What?" He asks, before Blackstar impacts his back with his fist.

"Blackstar big win!" He yells, a small soul wavelength explosion occurring when Stein is punched. Shadow smirks in response to this, since he'd been filled in on Blackstar's ability. However, his smirk falters when he sees that Stein is still standing, and not being flung to the ground. Blackstar is apparently just as surprised as he backs away from the doctor, who looks up with a small smirk.

"A surprise from the wild boy." He mutters, making Maka and Soul stare at him in shock.

"What the hell is going on?" Soul asks in confusion and surprise. "This is useless!" He exclaims.

"You deflected my soul attack…" Blackstar mutters in disbelief, only for Stein to reprimand him and explain how he'd _negated_ the soul attack.

"That was a fun experiment. Now it's my turn." Stein says with a small smile, before rushing forwards, placing his hands on either side of Blackstar's head, and attacking the teen with his soul wavelength, yellow electricity zapping Blackstar's head from both sides and making the dark arms Meister scream out in pain.

"Blackstar!" Tsubaki yells out in fear and concern.

"Leave him alone!" Soul cries out as Stein continues to zap Blackstar, before he finally stops. When he does, Blackstar stands there for a moment, before he falls back as blood can be seen coming out of his mouth and eyes. Then, he falls limply to the ground, and blood splatters from where his head impacts. The group stares in shock, before Stein goes walking off to the side. When he moves, it jolts everyone back to the present, and Soul and Maka rush over to Blackstar's side. Soul crouched over his body, before he finally speaks. "What did he do?" He mutters.

While this is happening, Maka is staring at Stein with shock and a slight bit of fear, and Sid is trying to talk Tsubaki into running away. Meanwhile, Shadow is also staring at Stein, but with hatred instead of confusion. _He took away Blackstar… That bastard is going to _pay. He thinks, gritting his teeth as he tightens his hold on his katana once again. Then he watches as Soul attempts to talk to Maka. When that happens, he starts walking forwards, and places a hand on Soul's shoulder. His friend looks up, and Shadow looks him in the eyes. "Keep trying to get through to Maka. For now, I'm going to test my luck against that bastard." He tells the weapon, receiving a nod in response.

"Make sure you kick his ass for what he did to Blackstar." Soul grumbles, getting a determined nod from Shadow in response. Then, the ninja starts to walk towards the doctor.

"Ah, so the enigma finally comes into play. Say, what is it that took you so long to join in?" Stein asks him, twisting his screw as Shadow continues to stalk forwards.

"Probably had something to do with the respect that I have for my friends. But now, after what you did to Blackstar… Well, let's just say that you either won't be sleeping comfortably tonight, or you won't be sleeping at all." He tells Stein, holding his katana so that the point is aimed at the doctor's chest. Stein simply stares at Shadow as he says this, continuing to twist his screw until it finally clicks. When the sound echoes through the air, Shadow rushes forwards with his katana by his side. He gets close to Stein, and attempts to cut him in half from his shoulder to his waist, only for the doctor to strafe to the side and dodge the attack. Then, Stein readies his hand, and throws an open palmed thrust at Shadow. However, the ninja pushes off the ground, and twists in the air to avoid the attack.

When he lands, he swings his legs at Stein's, succeeding in knocking off his feet. However, Stein manages to catch himself with his hand before he can hit the ground, and pushes off in order to avoid the slash that Jack attempts. He lands on his feet, and is forced to dodge a wave of Kunai that are thrown in his direction. However, when he does, he's met face to face with Shadow, and has to jump backwards in order to get away from the teen as he attempts yet another slash with his katana. This time, the doctor immediately rushes towards the ninja when he lands, and attempts the same technique that he did with Blackstar. However, Shadow sees this coming, and rushes forwards to meet him, successfully surprising the doctor, and giving him an opening.

Shadow uses the opening he'd created for himself, and twists his katana in his hand so that when he hits Stein, he uses the handle in order to knock the wind from his adversary. Then, he proceeds to take a kunai in a reverse grip, and use it to cut Stein across his stomach, unfortunately not going deep enough to do any permanent damage. However, once he does this, he leaps back in order to get out of Stein's range. The doctor in question staggers a bit from the blow that he took, before looking at Shadow with a crazed smile. "It would seem that you took first blood… But what matters is who takes last!" He exclaims, rushing forwards, before leaping over Shadow. The ninja is surprised for a split second, which Stein uses when he lands to send a soul wavelength powered open palm strike against his exposed back. Shadow coughs up blood from this, before he's sent shooting forwards and collides with the wall of Stein's house.

"Damn bastard." He coughs out as he pushes himself to his feet using the blade of his katana. "Lot stronger than I thought… Guess I'm gonna have to do more than just straightforward attacks." He continues, before he stands on his own, and faces the doctor, who still has a crazed smile on his face. "Well, at least we aren't in the middle of the city and risk civilians getting hit in the crossfire." He sighs out, before he looks up and glares at Stein. "But enough chitter-chatter. Time to get serious." He says, before holding his katana in his right hand, and a kunai in the other. Then, he rushes forwards to meet Stein once again. The doctor's smile seems to widen at this, and he runs forwards to meet Shadow. The two collide, Stein attempting to open palm strike Shadow, and the ninja blocking his strikes with his weapons. Then, he gives his own confident smirk to the doctor. "Buh-bye." He says, making Stein's eyes widen as he loses the smile, and jump up into the air to dodge the sudden black spike that erupted from the ground.

The doctor lands a few feet away, and watches as the spike recedes, leaving nothing behind to suggest that it was ever there in the first place. But Stein knows better. "Ah, an Umbrakinetic. I'd been wondering if I'd ever run into one of you. I've always wondered just what made those powers of yours work." He says, twisting his screw as he does so, before it clicks, and his crazed smile comes back. "And now I have a chance to find out." He says, before he rushes towards Shadow, the teen making the shadows on the ground twist to his will, and attempt to stab the doctor as he closes the distance between the two. However, before Stein can effectively get to him, the two hear a voice cry out from behind the teen.

"Shadow! Move!" Shadow's eyes widen when he hears this, and he jumps into the air in order to follow the directions that whoever had spoken gave. Stein glances at the teen as he jumps away, but focuses back on the area that the shout had come from, only to see Maka standing there with Soul gripped in her hand. The only difference is that Soul is in Witch Hunter mode. "The legendary super skill of the scythe Meister. Witch Hunter!" Maka yells as she swings Soul, and sends the soul wavelength attack hurtling towards the doctor. When Stein hears Maka's exclamation, his eyes widen, and he only has enough time to slow himself down and catch the attack before it collides with him, effectively stopping him in his tracks, and leaving cracks in his glasses at the power behind it.

"You can control the witch hunter, even at your age." Stein says, his voice telling them just how impressed he is. "But I'm afraid your skills are too rough!" He tells her, pushing against the attack and shattering it beneath his hands. The feedback causes Maka and Soul to separate and fall to the ground. As Maka lies on the ground, nearly blacking out from the pain, Stein walks towards her. Shadow sees this and attempts to rush over to stop him, only for yellow electricity to suddenly run over his entire body, making him drop his katana and fall to the ground. The open palm strike from earlier obviously leaving lasting effects. He watches helplessly as Stein crouches in front of Maka, and Soul appears to protect her. When this happens, the doctor outstretches his hand… And pats Soul's head. "You earned a passing grade, good job." He tells the weapon, making everyone whose present widen their eyes at his words while simultaneously thinking, _huh?_

"Your extra lessons have been completed." He continues, making Soul look up at him in shock. "You gave up your own body to protect your Meister. That's all you need to earn a pass from me." Stein tells the weapon with a kind smile on his face.

"Sorry, maybe I wasn't clear the first time I'll say it again… Huh?" Soul asks as he stares at Stein with a blank expression.

"This was all planned out by Lord Death, he asked me to do him a favor. He wanted to me help you with these extra lessons." Stein explains, making Soul look over at Blackstar and point at the teen frantically.

"But if you were in on it why did you kill Blackstar?!" He yells, only to see the dark arms Meister's head being propped up by Tsubaki.

"I bet you think you're a funny guy huh?" He asks in anger, making Soul's finger falter.

"He's still alive? But what about Sid the zombie?!" He exclaims, the zombie in question standing a few feet away with a shrug and sweatdrop.

"Ah, yeah, sorry about all this. Back when I was alive I was definitely a man who would never tell a lie. But a lot of things have changed since then." He tells Soul.

"You don't say! But what about Shadow?!" He cries out, pointing at the ninja currently lying on the ground a few feet away.

"The shockwaves from the soul wavelength attack will wear off in another few seconds. I just needed them to last long enough so that he wouldn't attack while I was giving you your grade." Stein explains.

"So then what the hell was the point of all this?! To see if you could _scare_ us to death?!" He cries, glaring at Stein.

"Seriously?" Maka asks, tears clear under her eyes. Stein adjusts his glasses when she asks this.

"It was just a test." He tells them, before smiling down at them in a way that shows just how much fun he'd had in the test. "But I confess it was fun scaring you kids like that you should have seen your faces!" He cries out, making Maka and Soul look at him in disbelief while Shadow glares at the man with hatred in his eyes, all of them thinking the same thing.

_This guy is extremely sadistic._ Before Stein sits in his chair after standing it up, and spinning in it ending up facing them.

"Hey everyone. I'm sure you're all tired. Why don't you spend the night in my laboratory?" He asks, offering them a place to stay for the night. The reaction from the teens is immediate.

"That's a big fat _no_!" Blackstar, Soul, Maka and Shadow all yell at him while Tsubaki sweatdrops.

* * *

Shadow, now dressed as Jack in normal clothes, walks into his apartment and closes the door behind him. He leans against the closed door, and gives off a sigh of relief that the assignment was finally done, having been forced to keep himself from murdering the deranged doctor Stein that reminded him a little too much of Richtofen from Black Ops Zombies. Then, he pushes off the door, and walks down the hall to his room. When he opens his door, the first thing that he notices is that the only light on is the lamp. The second thing that he notices is that Blair is sitting on the edge of the bed, the only article of clothing missing being her jacket. When she notices Jack, she gets up with a smile. "Hey Jack." She greets him, making the teen smile at his girlfriend's perky attitude.

"Hey Blair. Sorry it took so long, but we ended up having to face one doctor Stein, and it took a while." He admits as he closes the door behind him, making Blair stare at him with wide eyes. "What?" He asks with a raised eyebrow. Blair's response was not what he was expecting. She went on to tell him about how she'd talked to Maka's dad earlier that night, and what he'd told her about Stein. By the end, Jack had decided that Stein _was _this dimension's version of Richtofen. However, that's driven far from his mind by Blair's next move, which is to move so that she's pressed against Jack, the familiar mischievous smirk present on her face.

"Well now that you're home… I think that it's time I collect my, _favors_." She says with a purr, before leaning forwards and capturing Jack's lips in a kiss. When this happens, the teen loses all soreness that was present from the fight he'd had, and he places his hands at his girlfriend's waist, Blair responding by reaching up and circling her arms around his neck. They continue to kiss for a few seconds, before pulling back from each other with small smiles. Then, Blair gets the familiar glint in her eyes, and Jack immediately understands. In response, his personality changes, before the two of them start to kiss once again. But this time, it has more passion in it. As it continues, Jack manages to move across the room, and push Blair against the wall, before taking a hold of her wrists and raising them above her head.

A few seconds later, he pulls back from the lip-lock, before planting kisses along her cheek, down her jaw, and her neck. All the while, Blair moans in pleasure, playfully struggling against Jack's grip. Then, Jack makes his way back up to her mouth, and this time adds tongue. As the two battle for dominance, they make their way off the wall, and towards the bed. When they get there, Jack falls onto his back onto the sheets, with Blair clutching his shirt as they continue to make out. After a few more minutes, they pull apart from one another, both panting from lack of breath from their make-out session so far. After a few seconds of regaining breath, the two go right back to kissing, battling for dominance as Blair clutches at Jack's hair, while he trials his hands up her back to the back of her head, pulling her deeper into the kiss.

They continue like this, until they eventually end up with Jack backed against the headboard, and Blair straddling him as they continue to make out. After a few more seconds of making out, Blair suddenly reaches down, and tugs upwards on his shirt. Jack understands immediately, and breaks the kiss off for a second to allow her to remove it. She tosses it to the side, before they go right back to making out. Except that now, Blair rubs at Jack's chest, instead of clutching and pulling at his shirt. Jack breaks the kiss for a second, and leans forwards to kiss at the crook of her neck, getting a moan of pleasure from his girlfriend in response. He continues to kiss at her neck, slowly trailing his way upwards, before Blair eventually grabs his hair on the back of his head, and pulls him into another searing kiss. One that he returns in full.

After another many more minutes of making out, the two finally stop. Breaking apart with a thin trail of saliva connecting their tongues, before that too breaks apart. Jack smiles at Blair as the two pant to regain the breath they lost, and then the two separate and get under the covers of their bed, Jack giving Blair one last smile and a kiss on the forehead, before they fell asleep.

* * *

**Author's Note Part 2: Sha-bam! Another chapter out within a day! Thankfully, I'm able to watch Soul Eater on Netflix, so I don't have to worry about possible adds or any other distractions that I may get from online sources. This allows me to get chapters out at a much quicker pace, and allow you guys to read them faster.**

**Now, as for what happened this chapter. First off, I reveal to you guys that Shadow has Umbrakineses. Why? Because I feel like that would be a badass power to have in the Soul Eater universe. Also, he manages to hold his own against Stein for a while. As for this, there are a couple reasons. For one, there is no way Stein is going all out here, because he doesn't want to risk killing the students. And also, I never went into full detail with Shadow's past. And you'll just have to read future chapters to find out more about him!**

**Now, I'm pretty sure that there are some people who have reviewed to my past chapters, and deserve some responses. So, here they are!**

**Keller75863548274483:**

No problem. As for the rivalry, I'll probably implement that at some point, so thanks for the idea! (As for Shadow always being the winner… Well, what do you think?)

***Guest* Sep. 15, 2014:**

Well, thanks for the compliment, and here's the next chapter!

**Dead Pann:**

For Lord Death, I feel like that might be true as well. As for the apartment… Well, let's just say that it's decent size. (But most of the "getting it on" will happen in the bedroom, obviously).

**DarkLord98:**

Thanks for the compliment! As for the "Meister" correction, thanks for that, and I'll get around to correcting that in the first two chapters within the next couple days. For now, I'm trying to focus on getting out chapters for my stories, but I'll make sure to remember so that I can correct it. So thanks for that!

**Well guys, that's about all I have to say for this chapter. And know this, I like to hear your guy's thoughts on this! It tells me how well I'm doing! So, do you like it? Does it need work? Do you have any suggestions for the future? I want to know! But, thanks for taking the time out of your day to read this, and I hope to see you all next time!**


End file.
